Curiouser and Curiouser
by Laytonfan
Summary: After getting into a horrid argument with her sister, Alice rushes off into the woods. Getting mistaken for a wanted criminal, she is dragged off into wild and mysterious new land filled with boys with rabbit ears, beaked mob bosses, doppelgangers, and an immortal queen. Buckle up and hold on tight for a fun spin-off of a classic tale.


Author's Note

This story is my own spin on Alice in Wonderland. Some things are the same..but...not really.

Well I suppose no one ever thoroughly enjoyed a fairy tail with a tragic ending. Unfortunately for those people, this is exactly what you feared. So go ahead, shudder, click off the page to read something else, maybe even send me an angry email about _"poisoning a classic tale."_ Sadly, I'll just delete it. You see, I didn't write this to be ridiculed and nagged, I wrote it to entertain people. Not entertained? Too bad! :P

And without further ado, I present to you, Curiouser and Curiouser... Read on.

Chapter One: Raging Boredom

_If someone would kindly kill me now, I would be eternally grateful._

A young girl sat in a tree, her eyes dull with hollow boredom. A quiet humming noise sounded in her ears, which she assumed to be her sister droning on about something she _really_ didn't care about.

"Alice, if you waste your life ignoring everyone you'll end up old and alone!" A woman sat in an armless wooden chair below the tree, her caramel colored hair framing around her face like cotton candy. The younger of the two rolled her eyes, even though the elder couldn't see.

"I'm not ignoring everyone, I just choose to listen to exciting things instead..." She gave a shrug and leaned back against the tree. She watched with interest as a caterpillar crawled slowly across her blue, plaid dress. She gave a soft smile, imagining the little noises it could make. **_*scrunch* *stretch* *scrunch* *CHOMP* _**

****"Hey little guy," Alice teased, lightly prodding the creature with her index finger. It felt, well she didn't really know how to describe it. Small and fragile worked, but it felt as if she needed to protect it. "That's my dress, not a leaf!"

"Alice, who are you talking to? Come down here! Is that an _insect_?! What did I tell you about animals!" The woman jumped up onto her feet, glaring up at the girl.

Alice groaned, her head tilting backwards to exaggerate her frustration. "Even the smallest of creatures' lives are worth something!" The girl exclaimed, crossing her arms defiantly. "Every living thing has live force."

"Life force? What on earth is _life force_?!" Her sister cried, throwing her hands into the air. It was obvious the woman was fed up with her younger sister, between her ridiculous fantasies and stories, she didn't even know how she survived this girl.

The sun was hitting Alice's hair just right, her red locks seemed to burst into flames, projecting her anger. "Life force is the energy that embodies all living creatures! It shows that they have a soul and emotions- respect them!"

The girl paused, her eyes narrowed to slits. "After all, we must look just as strange to them!" The girl snapped, huffing angrily as her sister started to speak, and interrupted her before a word fell from her lips. "No, Abigail! I know you're sick and tired of me! You hate my logic, you hate that I have our father's hair, and you hate how much I'm like him!"

Alice was screaming now, her cold black gaze almost burning into the older woman's soul.

"A-Alice..." Her sister stammered as if she was trying to make amends.

"No, I'm done with this, I'm done with _you_. I've been wanting to leave ever since mother passed away, she was the only thing tying me to you!" Tears were threatening to spill over and trickle down the red-head's cheeks. "I don't want to do this anymore, I'm leaving- and _don't try and stop me_!" Her voice grew shrill as she slid down off of the tree and landed in the grass.

Alice's sister watched in horror as the girl stormed off, disappearing into the woods. "Alice..." She whispered, after what seemed like forever.

_She's gone...my baby sister's gone, and it's all my fault..._ Tears silently ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, her heart caving in and crushing her chest from the inside. "Mother, I'm so, so sorry..." She murmured, closing her eyes and lowering her head in defeat.

_ "I've failed you..."_


End file.
